riseuniversefandomcom-20200214-history
B303 Devilfish
A mystery relic from the world of Tessik, not many in the universe knows about the technological advancements from the forgotten human world. The type B303 Devilfish was salvaged from an old armoury on Tessik by Kasmond Sisiro and Lexine. The machine was in horrid shape with the majority of the armour plating worn out, the systems outdated and shoddy at best, even the damned headlights were broken and burned out. From the shell outwards Kasmond and Lexine fixed and modified the B303 Devilfish to compete with modern H.M.V models. =History= The B303 Devilfish was believed to be a series of fast moving H.M.Vs utilizing, interestingly enough, a surfboard to maximize speed in atmosphere. Initially found as a rotten H.M.V with a shell barely keeping up with the elements. When Kasmond Sisiro and Lexine discovered the specimen in an abandoned armoury on Tessik, Kasmond originally wanted to leave the machine be believing it not to be worthy of modern combat. At the time, he is right. By the standards of H.M.Vs at the time, the B303 Devilfish was no where near the charts. Lexine had other thoughts in mind. A crazed scientist with her hands on an old war relic could only mean trouble. With the stolen designs from Ossyrian H.M.Vs and Northern Federation ground vehicles, Lexine formed the B303 Devilfish into an oddity of machines and mechanisms. During the design process Kasmond had many objections to what that mad woman wanted. The Devilfish isn't even meant for Lexine to use. However, Kasmond accepts the Devilfish as his main operator. =Overview= The type B303 Devilfish is armoured with a ceramic-izocarbonate Tyran battleplate capable of deflecting small grade firearms and defending the pilot as well as the majority of the essential systems from most common calibres. Though the armour is vulnerable to standard armour piercing rounds, the 'surfboard' is composed of the same material that Exiles use on their star ships (inferior in quality due to the lack of materials). The surfboard can deflect most plasma based weaponry but is weak against ballistics near the outer rim. The main feature of the Devilfish are the dual miniature railguns on each side in both vehicle mode and combat mode. The railguns fire explosive kinetic energy slugs dealing in both explosive damage and kinetic damage. The main problem of the railgun is that the majority of the energy is released as heat instead of light making stealth a near impossibility. Though the firing process lacks a flash when firing which can be seen as an advantage, the heat expelled would highlight the H.M.V as a large target if the enemy were using thermal detection systems. The arms of the Devilfish can form small energy daggers by separate devices which form polar magnetic fields that take the shape of a blade. From here, the generator device charges ionized gas into the magnetic fields. The blades consumes large amounts of energy in the formation process and even more in maintaining the blade itself. Thus, it is advised that the blades are only to be formed and maintained in extreme circumstances and in short periods of time in close quarters combat. =Vehicle Mode= Initially the Devilfish would use an Exile based engine system, but the technology level would literally ruin the Devilfish from inside out. When transformed into vehicle mode, the system switches to a secondary V engine in the back of the H.M.V. The engine uses a 17.5 L hydrogen injected V based engine with all pistons driving a common crankshaft. The configuration of the V engine grants perfect primary and secondary balance allowing the engine to be placed in varrying positions without the use of a balance shaft. While in vehicle mode the Devilfish has a maximum speed of 175 MPH. The towing poer of the vehicle has a bare minimum of 430 hp at 1700 - 1750 rpm. Category:HMVs